Cafe Zero
by Arietti
Summary: The Turtles are in a rock band- world famous. They're travelling to L.A. when they unexpectedly get stranded in Cleveland for the night. For Mikey, this isn't the only unexpected thing to happen... One-shot lemon, ftw. R&R!


*****The original copy of this short fic was written for a certain rock band, but alas, Fanfiction doesn't condone such works . That being said:**  
**I do not own The Green 4. But if I did…I would pwn them. ^^ Please R&R*****

**Cafe Zero**

**So Far**

It was an overcast, late November afternoon. The crisp air hinted at an impending shower, promising to bring colder weather to the already chilled city of Cleveland, but no one in the town seemed to notice. They all went about their endlessly busy lives, accustomed to the northern climate.

But he'd noticed.

Ever since he'd stepped off the plane to wait out their overnight layover in Ohio, the singer had been cursing himself for not bringing a thicker coat on the trip with him.

(Then again, I _am _on my way to L.A.,) he reminded himself inwardly. (Not much use for a thick coat there.)

He sighed, looking out the glass wall window of the hotel lobby he stood in, waiting for his manager to finish checking him and his three band mates into their rooms for the night.

"They said it would be about four hours before the rooms are ready for us." The man, tall with slick blonde hair practically oozed organization as he strode across the marble floor to meet them.

"That soon, eh?" Mikey asked sarcastically. "At this rate the plane will be ready to go before we're even settled in."  
"Can it, M." Leo rolled his eyes. "Let's just make the most of it while we're here, alright?"  
"I second that motion." Raph nodded. "How about we go around the city for a bit, take it in?"  
"Maybe grab something to eat?" Donnie added. "I'm starving."

"Well that's fantastic," their manager said, pulling out his iPhone. "What did you have in mind? I'll look it up."

The four looked at each other, none of them really sure what they felt up for. After a minute Mikey shrugged, turning to look around the lobby.

"Hey- you," he called one of the bell-boys over. "What's a good little local place?"  
"Café Zero," he answered after a moment. "It's got live music on Fridays, and a pretty well-stocked bar."  
"Good enough for me!" Leo grinned, "Let's go."

Mikey smiled, and followed his band mates as they quickly exited the building and headed for Café Zero.  
~~~~~

It was dark in the shop as the members of The Green 4 entered Café Zero. The first thing Mikey noticed about the place was that it was about 50 degrees warmer than it was outside, for which he was grateful. The second thing he noticed was the amount of people in the place- it was packed. That didn't mean much; the place was so small it probably only held 75- 100 people max. Everyone looked as though they were having a good enough time just sitting, talking, and drinking.

"Too many people," Donnie muttered. "Nowhere to sit."  
"Forget that." Leo shook his head. "What if someone recognizes us?"  
"There's a nicer place I saw a few blocks over," their manager interjected. "How about I get us over there?"

They all nodded and began to make their way out, when the third thing Mikey noticed came into view.

It was actually the sound, to be exact. The gentle plucking of an acoustic guitar sounded from the modest stage in the far corner of the room, followed soon after by the sweetest, smoothest alto voice he'd ever heard.

She was singing some country-sounding song, and she was singing it good. He turned to look at her; the soft glow of the café lights making her dark brown hair shine, her chocolate brown eyes laying lazily open as she stared into the nothing in front of her…he couldn't help but make the most impulsive decision he'd ever made.

"No."

His manager, along with the other three members of the band, stopped.

"What?" Donnie raised an eyebrow.  
"I…think I'm gonna stay."

They looked at each other, then to him, then one by one they followed his gaze to the slender creature on the stage.

"Ah, damnit Mike," Leo muttered. "Can you just…not look for a piece of ass this round?"  
The lead vocalist shot him a look, and he held out his hands. "Just bein' honest."  
He stared at him for a second, before moving back into the cafe. "I'll catch you later, guys."  
"Michelangelo-."  
"Let him go, Jared." Raph stopped the man, looking back at his friend. "Try to stay out of trouble, man, okay?"

He waved nonchalantly as he continued on, leaving his friends behind as he slid into a vacant seat off to the side of the stage.

Of course she saw him the moment he sat down, but she was better than that. She wasn't some rabid fangirl ready to flip at the sight of a music star. Hell, she wasn't even that into The Green 4. She liked their music, and she'd been with a friend to one of their concerts once- but hey, free ticket? Who wouldn't have?

Still, that first glance of him was nearly breathtaking. And the moment he sat down? She felt his eyes all over her as she played, as she sang. It was a delicious feeling, and she was content to revel in it for as long as it lasted. She finished the song and stood for the small sound of applause that disappeared quickly in the tiny room. Trying her best to act as if he wasn't there, Marie quickly made her way through the room and out the front door of the café.

He wasted no time going after her. As he stepped out into the cold he turned, surprised to find her leaning against the brick wall just to the side of the front glass windows. She was staring up at the cloudy sky, calmly taking a drag off of a cigarette. As she blew the smoke out slowly she caught his eye, tilting her head to better look at him.

"Follow me out here, did you?"  
"You sounded…amazing."  
She smiled slightly. "Thank you."

They stared at each other for a moment, the sexual tension between them painstakingly obvious. His blue eyes traced over her small frame again, noting everything about her- the way her teal tank top fit her perfect breasts, how her dark blue jeans traced the gentle swell of her hips…

"Need a smoke?" She held out the pack of Camel Turkish Silvers, eyebrow raised.  
He stared at the small cylinders for a few moments. He wasn't usually one to smoke, but hell- looking at her? He felt he could start.  
"Sure," he muttered, taking one casually and stepping up to borrow her lighter- anything to get closer to her. She didn't hand it to him, but instead stepped close to him and held it up to light it for him. The second she was within range he could smell her sweet perfume, and he knew then he had to be closer to her. Soon.

She giggled as he fumbled to hold it steady. "Smoke much?"  
He smiled, slightly nervous. "When the occasion calls for it."  
She smirked. "The 'occasion'? And what occasion is this?"  
He took a drag. "You don't think us meeting is considered an occasion?"  
She paused, before settling into a smile and extending her free hand. "Marie."  
"Mikey," he answered, taking her hand. "So…is that southern accent of yours from around here?"  
"Alabama." She smiled with her eyes as she inhaled slowly. "Anniston."  
"Nice."  
"…You have no idea where that is."  
"Absolutely not."

They both began laughing, suddenly not feeling the chill of the air around them. After a few minutes of light talk, they finished their cigarettes.

"So," she said, popping her eyebrows. "Is this the part where we go back to your place, or can you buy me a drink first?"

He stopped, shocked. Had she really just put herself right out there for him? That simple? No work?

"You're…just going to jump into bed with me?"  
She shrugged slightly, as if what she were proposing was normal. "Aren't you used to that?"  
He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, yeah…but-."  
She laughed. "Mikey, it's okay. I'm not in this because I know who you are- I can just tell that you're not really that big of an asshole. Besides-." She brushed her hair out of her face. "I'm really doing this more for me. I haven't had sex in a while and I'm getting antsy."

His jaw fell open slightly as she walked back into the café to grab her peaycoat. He picked it back up just in time to meet her at the door. They stared at each other for a moment, the obvious desire that flashed in her eyes setting something on fire inside of him.

Something so carnal... he was almost certain he'd never been so drawn to another person.

"Shall we?" She raised her eyebrows.  
He barely heard himself mutter the words. "We can't."  
The confusion was obvious on her face. "Cold feet?"  
"No," he shook his head. "No room. At the hotel- it won't be ready for like, two more hours."

Silence, before a sly grin crept slowly across her heart-shaped face.

"Guess we'll just have to do this the old-fashioned way then."

She took his hand, and ten minutes later they were in the parking lot.

"Marie, where are we going?" He asked, uncertain.  
"We're going to my jeep."  
"In the middle of the parking lot? You want to do it _here_?"  
She let out a short laugh. "We can move it to an alleyway, silly."

The more she talked, the more he liked her. How had he been so lucky to catch a girl like this?  
They approached her vehicle- a burnt orange XTerra.

"Roomy," he commented somewhat thoughtfully. As they neared it, she unlocked it with her key fob. He stepped forward to open the driver's side door for her. "Ladies first."  
She rolled her eyes as she laughed. "Why thank you."

He got in the passenger's seat, looking around anxiously to see where they would go. Almost five minutes later they pulled into a small alleyway in between two large buildings. As they neared the back, the inside of the jeep became considerably darker. Finally, they stopped moving, and she shut the engine off, hesitating as her hand rested on the ignition.

"Should I leave it on…?" She started to ponder, but was interrupted when Mikey grabbed her hand.  
"We'll heat up pretty fast, I can promise you that."

She looked at him, skin beginning to burn just like his. He looked into her eyes, and the next thing she knew his lips were on hers. They were soft, sweet, and so precise and deliberate…she wanted more.  
He reached up and held her face in his hands, coaxing her lips to let him in. She obliged, nearly melting into him when she felt his tongue tracing hers. She returned the affection, sucking his bottom lip before engaging in the tongue dance a little longer.

They broke apart after a few moments, both breathing heavily. He tossed a glance into the back, surprised to find the seats laid down.

"Were you expecting someone?"  
She grinned, "It's for my guitar and speaker equipment you skeez. Give me a break here."

He gave a lop-sided smile, laughing with her. And then they were on each other again. She leaned into him, allowing him to reach down and trace her body over the clothes with one of his hands.

"You are so beautiful…" he murmured.  
"Take me to the back."

He leaned away and allowed her to move in between the front seats, before obeying her orders and pushing her back into the back, where he was more than happy to follow. He continued to press heavily on her, cradling her frame with one arm as he laid her down on the rough fabric of the collapsed seats.

"Mikey…" She breathed, stirring him up again. He reached down and gently brushed his fingers between her legs. Her reaction was almost instant. Her eyes rolled back into her head- god, those beautiful brown eyes… he wanted to see more of it- he wanted to see all of it. Every reaction, every scream… he wanted to be the one causing her to do it.

"Marie," he answered, turning to unbutton her jeans. She wasted no time helping him pull them off, and he wasted even less time reaching back down to caress her again. Her slick heat was already pulsing- calling him. He could have taken her right there, but something inside of him held back. He merely slid a finger lazily over her, pulling a low, melodic moan from her throat.

"Oh god…" She pushed her hips up, begging for his touch again.  
"Oh, baby, we're just getting' warmed up."

He reached up and undid her jacket, tossing it to the back, then returning for her tank top. Once that was gone all that was left was the deep orange satin bra.

"Got a thing for orange?" He gave a cocky smile.  
"Hm." She smiled distantly, "Favorite color. What's yours?"  
"Right now? You."  
She let out a laugh. "You did _not_ just say that."

He paused, almost confused, and then she laughed a little more. He grinned. Nice sense of humor too.

"Actually, I did." He reached up and unclasped the back, freeing it and tossing it aside to expose her. "But you know what I want to hear _you_ say?" He leaned over her, licking one taut nipple playfully, then reaching down and slipping a finger into her. "My name."

She moaned, sucking in air as he brought his lips to her breast again. "Mikey…"  
"Again."  
"Mikey…Mikey please…"

He stuck another finger in, feeling her walls tense up. Unable to resist it any longer, he brought his thumb down on her clit, rotating it slowly at first, then speeding up until she came apart, arching off the floor to meet the palm of his hand.

After she'd settled, she looked at him. "Feel like joining me?"  
He gazed at her, enamored with her beauty. "Right after I get a couple more of those from you."

She raised an eyebrow, a quirky smile playing at her lips, but before she could comment he was at her legs, leaning over her as he began licking from her breasts down. His hands took over for his mouth as his tongue found a new home, right at her heat. He entered her carefully, finding parts of her she didn't realize were there. She hesitated, as if she weren't sure what she were feeling, before going into a full-fledged moan. He smiled to himself, pushing his tongue further, sucking up her juices as if he couldn't get enough. She closed her eyes, suddenly feeling sweat beginning to break out over her body. What was he doing to her? No one had ever touched her like this before- made her react this way before…

"Mikey..!" His name was ripped from her as he pulled up to lick her hot spot, sucking it until she came a second time. He let out a low moan in response, pleased.

"Enough," she gasped, grabbing him and turning to throw him on his back. "It's your turn to suffer."  
"Do your worst." He smirked, driving her insane.

She pulled his shirt off, the sight of his abs nearly melting her as she made quick work of his pants. What she saw was more than what she'd prepared herself for. Much more. But she quickly made a mental adjustment and took on the task at hand- fitting him into her mouth.

He looked up at the ceiling, waiting. He wasn't one to be cocky, but no woman he'd ever been with had ever been…successful…with blow jobs for him. So while he appreciated the effort, he was really just waiting until she gave up and-.

"Oh. My. God."

The sensation of her tongue on him was a shock- almost unbearable. He looked down at her, eyes wide as he saw her working him- not exactly the way he'd expected, but hell, whatever she was doing was doing it for him. Her hands ran what she couldn't reach, but what she_ could_ get in her mouth..?

"Oh, Marie…" He dropped his head back, a groan escaping as he felt himself beginning to pulse. She moved a little faster, and suddenly he felt a lot less in control that he had moments ago.

"Stop," he managed. "Marie…"  
She let out a small laugh, looking up at him. "Yes?"

He looked at her, her bright smile nearly knocking him senseless. This wasn't happening. Something this perfect couldn't be happening to him.

(But it is,) he thought. (She's funny, crazy, beautiful, and she's damn good at-.)

"Ohhh god…" The words escaped him as she continued. He reveled for a moment before pulling away, eyes boring into her.  
She narrowed her eyes. "Take me."

He listened. Oh did he ever listen. In one swift move he'd turned her over onto her back, pausing for only a second before entering her in one thrust. She arched in a silent scream, and he stopped for a few moments to let her adjust, before beginning to go in and out, faster. She moaned, clawing at him. Every movement from her was so beautiful, so amazing. And the feel of her around him was almost unbearable, he barely heard her…

"Turn me over…"  
He couldn't believe his ears, but he listened. In a second she was on her knees and he was back inside her. It didn't take a genius to see what the position did to her. She began screaming- not moaning, _screaming_- in pleasure, ramming back against him with such reckless abandon that he didn't even realize what he was doing when he reached up and under her, finding her clit once more and finishing off what was left of her containment. She stiffened, yelling his name once, twice, three times as he continued thrusting into her, feeling his own release build with more pressure than he'd ever known he could feel.

And then he came. He screamed her name, and he finished. After a moment of panting, sighing, and cleaning up, the two sat in the bed of the jeep, looking at each other somewhat incredulously as they caught their breath.

"So…" He said after a few minutes. "Are you like this every time…? Or just when you haven't had any in a few weeks?"  
She let out a short laugh, before smiling deviously. "Maybe you should come around Cleveland again sometime and find out."  
He smiled. "Or…I could just stay around for a few days."

A pause, and she tilted her head. "Don't you have a concert soon somewhere across the country?"  
He popped his eyebrows, holding a hand to his head. "Yeah, but…suddenly I'm not feeling so great…"  
She smirked. "You're not…? Guess we're going to have to take care of that…"

They stared at each other for a few seconds longer, before she straightened up.

"Round two?"  
"Bring it on."  
~~~~~~~~


End file.
